


The Mage and the Mother Hen

by Settiai



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Flirting, Injury, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: "Really, Blondie?Again?"





	The Mage and the Mother Hen

"Really, Blondie? _Again_?"

Anders went still for a moment at the familiar voice coming from behind him before going back to healing the stab wound in his side, ignoring the comment the best that he could. He was fairly certain he'd healed it enough that there wasn't a chance of him bleeding out any longer, but he had enough mana to spare that it wouldn't hurt to fix it at least a little more. Just to be on the safe side.

There were another few mutters behind him, these too quiet for him to actually make out. He assumed it was probably swearing with a bit of mother henning mixed in, based on past experience, but he wasn't completely certain.

After another moment or two, Anders let his magic abate and pulled his hand away from his side. He tentatively tried shifting a little, grimacing as the only mostly healed wound protested. Still, it was good enough. He didn't want to use all of his mana, not for something that wasn't life threatening, just in case someone came banging at his door needing healing before he had a chance to get it back. He could always heal it more later, if he had enough magic to spare.

"Who was it this time?"

Anders jumped slightly, his eyes darting to the side. Varric had somehow slipped up beside him without him hearing. It was easy to forget just how sneaky the dwarf could be when he put his mind to it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Anders said, trying to keep his voice as casual as he could. Why was Varric even in his clinic? He was almost certain they hadn't had any plans, and if it was something for Hawke then they would have been there too.

Varric shot him an unamused look. "Carta?" he asked. "Coterie? Dog Lords?"

Anders gave him a weak grin. "Don't worry," he said, "it wasn't anyone that you're paying off. They've been giving me a wide berth lately, unless they need healing of course." He winked at Varric. "And _them_ I charge for my services."

If anything, Varric gave Anders an even sharper look. "Templars?"

"Why would I be anywhere near templars?" Anders asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

He didn't actually expect Varric to buy it, and – judging by the way Varric narrowed his eyes and glared at him – he didn't. Still, it had been worth a try.

Varric opened his mouth as if he was about to say something else. Then he closed it, letting out a tired-sounding sigh instead. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with you," he grumbled.

"My sunny personality?" Anders suggested. "My handsome face? The fact that I keep all of you from dying on a regular basis?"

Varric rolled his eyes. "Sit down," he said gruffly. "And finish healing that damn hole in your side."

Anders blinked at him and glanced down. A slight trickle of blood was still oozing from his side, a clear indicator that he'd stopped healing it early. He awkwardly cleared this throat. "I didn't want to use up all my—"

"Anders," Varric said firmly, and it said a lot that he was using his actual name, "finish healing yourself."

There was a part of Anders – or maybe it was Justice, sometimes it was hard to tell – that wanted to argue. He'd healed himself enough that the injury wasn't serious anymore, and he wouldn't be any use to anyone for a while if he completely drained his mana. It made more sense to wait until he had more magic to spare before he spent any more on himself.

Then he took one look at Varric's face and decided it wasn't worth it to argue. Not this time.

"Of course, mother," Anders said. Then he put his hand back on his side and started healing again.

Varric didn't say anything, not that Anders had expected him to. His posture relaxed slightly, though, as he watched the last of the wound closed up.

"Happy now?" Anders asked lightly, pulling his hand away.

"I'd be happier if you hadn't been stabbed in the first place," Varric grumbled under his breath.

Anders gave him a half-hearted shrug. "Where's the fun in that?"

The look that Varric shot him could have curdled milk. There was a hint of actual worry mixed in with the irritation, though, that wasn't hidden nearly as well as it usually was.

A tiny pang of guilt dug its way into Anders' chest, and he sighed. "I'm fine," he said, pointedly poking at his skin through the still bloody hole in his shirt. He even managed not to grimace at the dull ache that made it clear there was still a little bit of damage going on under the skin that he hadn't actually healed. "See?"

Varric muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "this time" under his breath.

Anders rolled his eyes. "I've had worse," he pointed out. " _You've_ had worse, unless you've forgotten about that trip to the Bone Pit two months ago."

"Believe me, I'm trying to forget about it," Varric said with an overexaggerated shudder. "There are some things that a person should never see, and their own bones is one of them."

The corners of Anders's mouth twitched upwards despite his best efforts. He was well aware that Varric was purposefully trying to draw his attention away from his own worrying, but he didn't see any reason not to give in. It would be easier on both of them.

"I should get back to work," Anders said.

Varric snorted, his gaze pointedly moving over the empty clinic. "You should come get some dinner," he said. "I know what your appetite is like when your mana's low."

Anders open his mouth to argue, but he was cut off by a loud growl from his stomach. He closed his mouth. Even he knew when an argument was a lost cause.

"Come on, Blondie," Varric said, throwing an arm around his waist in a move that managed to somehow be companionable while making it clear that he didn't have any choice in the matter. "Let's go get some food in you before you waste away."

"I really should—"

Anders cut off abruptly as Varric's hand moved just a little lower.

"Dinner," Varric said firmly, glancing up at Anders with a slight gleam in his eye, "and then maybe dessert. If you're good."

Anders swallowed. "Aren't I always?"

Varric rolled his eyes. "Smartass."

"Considering where your hand is, I don't see you complaining," Anders shot back.

All that earned him was a snort of amusement before Varric all but pushed him towards the door to the clinic. Anders grinned, just a little, before giving in and letting him lead the way.

It's not like he was complaining either, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over on Tumblr. (http://settiai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
